Legend of the Moon Kingdom
by Sabrynne
Summary: We all know the fluffed, sugar-coated version of the Moon Kingdom story... but what really happened? This is my version of the actual events of the Moon Kingdom: the romantic, the brutal, and the betrayal.
1. Prologue

The Legend of the Moon Kingdom  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
*~*~*For any mythology fans, the Legend of Selene and Endymion is a well-known romantic story. As any Sailor Moon Fan would know, this legend was rewritten into the time of the Silver Millennium known as the 'Legend of the Moon Kingdom.'   
  
Many versions of the love between the Moon Goddess and the Earthling Shepherd have been written, recited, and changed. Over the many years of folklore and fairy tale, the truth has been forgotten. In Sailor Moon, the same effect has also taken place, the original story made to fit for a younger group of audience. Sure, some elements of the legend remain the same: the characters, the love, the setting. It has been watered down, purely into innocence, with the exception of the evil Queen Beryl.   
  
'The Legend of the Moon Kingdom' is not only a tale of romance and purity, but deceit, betrayal, pain, prowling, and even suicide. Love isn't always wonderful and perfect; someone truly in love would do anything to protect their lover - any risk, any danger, even to death. This is the true story of what really happened during the Silver Millennium on the Moon Kingdom. *~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



	2. Moon Kingdom

CHAPTER ONE ~ MOON  
  
Spring had come for the Moon Kingdom. The people were changing with the times, babies being brought unto the world; life was flourishing for all around. In the Royal Palace, joy mixed with hectic bustled around the halls. The news of Princess Serenity of the Moon being engaged to another prince living on the moon was to be proclaimed, creating a buzz of joy in the air… for most at least. A ball was to be held for the wondrous occasion, royalty from all the planets were to come and celebrate. The Moon was in jubilance once again!   
Queen of the Moon, Queen Serenity, had planned out the festival at an attempt to unite all the planets. Through laborious discussion, all the royalties had joined together to bring forth the Silver Millennium… all but one… the planet Earth. A Queen from a neighboring star, Queen Beryl, had joined alliances with the Earth in "an effort for peace." Her ideas for the Silver Millennium and the rules for all the stars in the galaxy were quite different from the rest of the rulers. Queen Serenity, being her kind-hearted self, still intended to invite the royalties from Earth to try to reason with their ways.  
*~* *~*  
Princess Serenity stared at herself in front of the silver vanity mirror. Her cornsilk blond hair, as shiny as the sun's rays, was placed into the traditional updo of two buns with the rest flowing down. "It represents our legacy as daughters of the moon," her mother had told her. She grimaced at the hairstyle she was forced to wear every single day… and was forced to wear on one of the "happiest days of her life!" Yes, that's what her mother also told. Curse of the stars, wasn't she supposed to be royalty and have MORE advantages than commoners?! Instead, she was restricted to being wed off to an arrogant pig-headed prince of the lower courts. "For peace," Queen Serenity had explained. "If the majesties of Earth see how we plan to flourish our Moon heritage, than maybe they will reconsider joining the rest of the planet rulers in Millennium peace." Of course, she had pleaded with waiting for love and being only sixteen, but to no avail. She previously had an arrangement with her fiancé, Zech, who had said she would grow to love him. It wasn't as if he was that bad looking, with his platinum blond hair pulled back in a simple long ponytail, his eyes an intense green. Being the teenage girl that she was, she considered him pretty nice-looking. It was the idea of sleeping in the same bead with him, his greedy, money-oriented self, being pushed to have his children and live with him for the rest of her life that caused her to shudder.   
Serenity sighed. Why did she have to do this? Why did her destiny have to be planned out for her? As of any girl, she dreamed to fall in love. Her crystalline blue eyes shimmered dreamily at the thought. To be whisked away from her pre-planned future, to not know what would happen next, to take the road that no one hath traveled before…  
The image of Zech's naked back facing her in bed every night clouded her vision.  
She let out an irritated breath, grabbing her hairbrush and combing it through her golden locks in one swift motion. Damn it, being a princess sure had its bad points. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.  
She slammed down her brush, her eyes flickering with impatience. Great, here come the maids ready to dress me up for the ball.  
"Come in," she replied in a fake, syrupy-sweet voice. She usually wasn't this irritable, being the sensitive Cancer that she was. The long line of Serenitys had been born under the caring and nurturing Cancers, warm-hearted to almost everyone. However, the Queen's of the Moon get their mood swings…  
A stout elderly woman poked her head around the heavy French door shyly. Nell had been taking care of Princess Serenity since she was first born, the one who delivered her. Living with the Moon Daughters for 20 years helped her develop a knack of telling what kind of mood they were in. Seeing Serenity's expression soften, she entered the room fully, closing the door tightly behind her. Nell's gray streaked auburn hair was pulled tightly into bun with a knitted shawl placed around her head. Her warm hazel eyes were always welcoming and kind to Serenity. She was basically a second mom to the princess.  
"Merry meet to you, M'lady, on this fine afternoon," came a light and a polite welcoming as she took a quick bow.  
Serenity smiled at the woman before returning her position in front of the mirror. "Must I wear my hair like this every day? Even before a ball planned for me?"  
Nell quickly stepped over to the pale wooded bureau, deftly flipping through the many dresses for the ball gown. "I'm sorry, love, we've been through this before. You know your muther doesn't improve of you wearing your hair any other way."  
Serenity slumped in her chair, frowning at her reflection. "Nell?"  
Finally finding the right gown, she delicately removed it from the chest. "Hmm?"  
"Do you want me to be engaged to Zech?"  
With this the maid stopped running the invisible wrinkles out of the gown and looked sadly over at the princess. "I believe… your muther… she knows what she is doing. Though I may not agree with this issue…" She placed the dress on the canopy bed and knelt down beside the distressed girl. "Love, there is no other choice. Your muther has done all she could to save you a blessed future. Marrying a prince of our Moon is the only way. The Queen is a good woman, true and strong." She cupped the young woman's chin in her hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "Let's not talk about this now, sweet. You've got a ball to prepare for, and time is running out! You don't want to be late!"  
Princess Serenity grinned at Nell, walking up to view gown. Usually, she would wear what she dressed in normally: her Moon Kingdom dress, complete with puffy sleeves and a gold trim around the white dress. Today, she luckily had a different gown for this "special occasion." This dress was a low-cut halter, revealing her entire back. The shining, silver satin material clung to her curves in all the right places, giving her a more mature look than what she normally looked like. At her feet, the dressed flew just a little bit out to cover up her spiky heels that Nell had let her slide wearing. A sheer silver shawl hung loosely over her bare forearms. To finish off the look, a silver ivy tiara with a crescent moon in the center was placed on her head.  
"So, what do you think?" Serenity asked Nell while twirling in front of the antique long-mirror. "Pretty different, huh?"  
"You look ravishing, darling!" The woman's rosy apple cheeks rose up in an adoring smile, clasping her hands together. "Now, you go knock 'em dead, m'lady! Shoo, shoo, you're already late as it is!"  
Laughing, Serenity placed a quick kiss on her maid's cheek and hurried out the door to make her entrance at the ball.  



	3. Earth

CHAPTER TWO ~ EARTH  
  
"But WHY father? Why do I have to go to the ball on the Moon? I don't even KNOW Princess Serenity! I am eighteen years old, Prince of the Earth… I should be able to make my own choices!" Endymion yelled at his parents, the King and Queen of Earth. He threw his arms frantically in the air, showing his rage. Brushing his ebony bangs out of his eyes as he often did when he was bothered, he rose off of the chair. He was always made into going to festivities on the planets. Last time it was to celebrate the wedding of the Princess of Neptune, Princess Michiru, and the Princess of Uranus, Princess Haruka. It had been a beautiful celebration, he could admit that… but it was one of the millions of gatherings he must attend.  
Queen Jade sighed, her petite form slumping in the chair. She picked at her full sea-green gown that accented her jade eyes. They were full of compassion for her one and only son. Her thick, black, wavy tresses were braided into one reaching her lower back. "Endymion, please…"  
"No, mother! Yes, I am happy for the princess and her fiancé. I wish them luck. But, I don't even KNOW her! Why should I go and celebrate? It is not my responsibility to mingle with the other royalties. You two are the King and Queen, not me!" Endymion paced the room, angered. Why did parents have to be so damned annoying?  
"Endymion, that's enough!" bellowed the tall, built King Jasper. He was a big man, strong but kind to his people and family. His eyes were as gray as a rainy day, but almost always reflected peace and love, which contrasted to his rich midnight blue hair. He tapped his fingers on his desk… though he was a gentle man, when he was angered…  
Endymion stood silent for a minute, regaining his composition. "Father, ple-"  
"You and the generals are going! It's final! Now, go get ready, we're leaving in an hour." With that the King stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.  
The Prince curled his hand into fists to control his anger, staring at the ground. Queen Jade lightly placed her hands on his shoulders, causing him to look up.  
"You're a fine prince, and will make a wonderful king someday," stated the Queen. "Honey, you need this practice for when you do become King of the Earth. Your father is right; you need to go. It's your duty. Queen Beryl suggested that you should go, an-"  
"Why do you and father always do what she wants? Can't you see that she is leading our planet to destruction? Why can't we be at peace with the moon and the other planets? She is evil!"  
The queen appeared stunned for a moment, her face then quickly changing to intolerance.  
"Endymion! How dare you say such things about a person, especially someone who is helping rule our planet? I hope I never hear you say those words again, in particular around your father. I let you off easy, but your father won't have that much tolerance." Realizing she may have been a bit to harsh, her expression softened, a slight smile creeping on her golden toned face. "Now, go get ready to leave. Please, just go with out complaining." With that she kissed her son on the cheek and promptly left the palace's office to her room.  
Endymion grimaced, thinking about the boring social gathering he would have to attend. He then followed his mother out of the room, stepping up the wide marble stairs two at a time to reach his bedroom. Once there, he flipped through his closet for his tuxedo and laid it out on the bed. He then quickly showered and got dressed for the ball. When finished, he stood in front of the mirror in his room. Not bad, he thought. In fact, this prince was very good looking. Everywhere he went, women were always throwing themselves at him, looking him up and down. It was obvious why, with his ebony black bangs sweeping over his midnight blue eyes. To top it all off, he had that smile, that dazzling picture-perfect smile. Even though he had so many girls after him, he never responded. They were all the same, just after his good looks and royalty. Not many people knew the real him, only his four best friends, his generals…maybe his mother, but definitely not his father. He didn't want to get to know his only son. King Jasper was always so busy with ruling his planet; he didn't have time for his family. Especially since that Queen Beryl came along. Endymion's thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang at the door and a chorus of male laughter.  
Endymion chuckled. "Come in, you guys."  
The heavy door was barged open, and four men toppled over each other, falling to the cream colored carpet. From this erupted barrels of even more laughter, Endymion included.  
"Stars, are you guys drunk?" Endymion questioned while chuckling.  
A man with wavy auburn tresses and sky blue eyes spoke up. "Yeah, right, you think Zoicite of all people would get drunk? Jadeite, get off of me!" He attempted to stand up, causing the other boys on top of him to roughly tumble down.  
"Nephlite!" yelled one with shoulder length white hair. His icy blue eyes whirled with annoyance. "Did you really have to do that?" He then pushed himself off the ground, as did the others.  
"Now, Malachite, what fun would it be if I had gotten up without making you guys fall?" Nephlite asked innocently.  
Endymion shook his head in despair at his generals. "You guys are hopeless. How can I rely on you to protect me from harm when you are soberly falling through doorways?!" Endymion sarcastically asked.  
"For your information, we are very good warriors!" protested the one with short, wavy blond hair that were covering is fiery hazel eyes named Jadeite.  
"Indeed we are! And so what if I won't get drunk? I would much prefer to read a book than to drink myself to stupidness!" commented Zoicite, fixing his sandy blonde ponytail, his light brown eyes filled with amusement. This remark caused all the men to laugh.  
Endymion stood up and walked over to the door, shutting it tightly.  
"Well well, Endymion, we're looking pretty hot, aren't we?" joked Nephlite.  
Endymion glared at his friend. "Shut up. You guys don't have to dress so formally as a prince has to."  
"Hey! Our general uniforms always look good, for any occasion," Malachite shot back.  
Endymion sunk to the bed and lay back, sighing. "You guys ever wish you could be someone else?"  
Zoicite sat down next to his friend. "What's on your mind, Endymion?"  
Endymion sighed. His friends always could get him to spill what he was thinking. "I am always forced to go to these stupid balls and gatherings… I never have my own freedom… and I'm eighteen… going to be the ruler of an entire planet… and I… I…"  
Malachite seated himself on the other side of the prince. "Don't worry, Endymion. Your father will come around. Once this evil Queen Beryl leaves, things will turn around."  
"Why are you worrying? You'll make an awesome King. I am looking forward to serving you," Nephlite comforted.  
Endymion smiled, grateful of his generals. "Thanks guys. For everything… always protecting me. It must be tiresome…"  
Jadeite chuckled. "You kidding? Working for one of your best friends is the greatest! We never get tired of it."  
"Never," agreed Malachite.  
"And we'll never stop being on your side, helping you," Zoicite declared while playfully shoving the prince. "Even at the ball on the moon."  
"Speaking of which, do you guys even really want to go? I mean, why celebrate Princess Serenity and Zech's engagement when we don't even know them?" wondered Endymion.  
Jadeite grinned, jokingly messing up Endymion's hair. "Hey, there will be girls there. I wouldn't mind getting myself a girl. And maybe you will find your future queen." The men chuckled in agreement.  
Glancing at the bedside clock, Malachite spoke up. "Speaking of which, I believe it's time we start heading out. Come on, guys." With that, the five royalties stood up and exited the room to make their way to the Moon.  
  



	4. The Ball

Serenity slowly and gracefully made her way down the white marble stairs. Though she would prefer not to be at this ball, she was still Princess of the Moon and had to keep her dignity. "Just stare straight ahead, look confident, correct posture, gra-"  
The laughing of a group of girls interrupted her thoughts. She glanced down at the bottom of the steps to see four women, no other than her best friends, guardians, and fellow Princesses. Serenity reached the bottom step facing them. Immediately she was embraced in a tight group hug.  
"Oh, Serenity, I missed you so much! Mother hasn't let me leave Venus to come visit you… things have been so busy!" exclaimed Princess Mina, the Princess of Venus. Her long, gleaming blond hair accentuated the clearness and love of her glittering bright blue eyes. Her gown was a very low cut orange thin-strapped dress. The silk material clung tightly to her thin body, making her look like the goddess of love that was her legacy.  
"Yes, I have been taking so many trips to Neptune for swimming that I have barely been on Mercury!" stated the studious Princess Ami of Mercury. She smiled warmly at her friend, her deep-water hues full of innocence. Her off-the-shoulder navy blue gown stayed close all the way down to her feet, where it drew out. The long sleeves draped down to the ground as well, giving her an ice-vixen look that contrasted to her sweet one. She smoothed out her dark blue hair, giggling.  
"I've been in Mercury practicing my ice skating, and I did not even see Ami! I've missed you all so much… we're like sisters!" declared the one with her brown hair in a ponytail, her pools of green sparkling with joy, Princess Lita of Jupiter. The forest green tube top with a long, dark (almost black) taffeta skirt emphasized her toughness while still staying feminine.  
"Mother's been stressing the 'future Queen' factor recently, boring me to death with lectures! It's a nightmare!" cried Princess Rei of Mars, her violet eyes fiery with frustration and emotion. Lustrous black hair fell to her lower back, countering to the shining red sleeveless dress she wore. The Japanese inspired high neckline kept her formal, while the mid-calf length of the gown, complete with a high slit, showed off her long legs and natural Aries wild side.  
Serenity grinned at her best friends. "It's not all your fault; I haven't made much effort either. Since the Silver Millennium began, it's just been so hectic."  
The four guardians nodded in reply.  
"Though, all in all, it is better that we are in a peaceful stage," commented Ami.  
"Yes, but there's so much to do to KEEP the peace!" Mina exclaimed.  
"It's a difficult time…" Lita said absent-mindedly.  
"Speaking of which, I believe we're already late for the ball… and it's not very polite for the guest of honor not be on time!" announced Rei. She purposely did not bring up the subject of Zech; the four other Princesses knew of Serenity's anger against being made to marry the prince.  
Serenity gave her friends a little squeeze. "Thank you, so much." Reluctantly, she added, "Now, let's go inside, shall we?" With that, the five Princesses of the Inner Planets entered the ballroom.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*   
  
"Wow! It's beautiful!" gasped Nephlite. The four generals and Endymion stood outside the palace, gazing at the breathtaking site before them.  
"I thought the Moon was beautiful from Earth, but actually being ON it is different!" agreed Malachite.  
"The palace's structure is remarkable! We should come here more often!" Zoicite commented.  
"Let's get inside, King Jasper and Queen Jade will wonder where we are," Jadeite suggested. With that, the five men entered the Moon Kingdom's palace doors.  
As soon as they entered the silver and pink ballroom, the King and Queen of Earth hastily rushed up to the men.  
"Boys! There you are!" Queen Jade cried, relieved. "Queen Serenity would like to meet you. Come!" They followed the queen through many dancing couples, who proceeded to bow at the royalty before them, before finally reaching the throne in the front of the enormous room. There sat a woman with surpassing beauty, looking no more than twenty years old, her silver hair glistening in the light. Her pale pink gown seemed to be ever flowing, looking like the Goddess that she was.  
"Queen Serenity, may I present to you my son, Prince Endymion, and his Royal Generals," King Jasper introduced.  
Endymion stepped up before the Queen with his generals behind him, all bowing.  
"It's a pleasure, your majesty."  
The Queen smiled radiantly at the prince. "My, you seem like a nice, charming young boy. The pleasure's all mine. I'm glad I finally get to meet the Prince of Earth."  
Blushing slightly, Endymion stuttered, "Oh, why, thank you, your Majesty."  
Queen Serenity just smiled, amused. "Now, come meet my daughter and her court." Queen Serenity stepped off the throne with perfect gracefulness. "Serenity? Dear?" She walked through the crowd of people, respectfully bowing to all the people that regarded her. "Ah, there she is. Serenity, come here."   
Hearing her mother call her, Princess Serenity led her guardians to where her mother was.  
"Yes, mother?" asked the Princess.  
"This is my daughter, Princess Serenity. Serenity, this is King Jasper and Queen Jade of the Earth."  
Serenity curtsied to the rulers. "I'm honored to meet your acquaintance."  
"My, what a lovely daughter you have, Queen Serenity."  
A lovely pink hue took over Serenity's features.  
Queen Jade called forth her son. "Endymion, this is Princess Serenity of the Moon. Serenity, meet my son, Prince Endymion of the Earth."  
Endymion bowed. "How do you do, Princess?" When he looked up, blue clashed with blue as the two royalties gazed into each other. She seemed to see deep within his soul, she was so pure… so beautiful, as beautiful as the moon he stared upon every night from his palace on earth.   
Serenity curtsied to the prince and upon coming up, she gasped. Her eyes met his in an instant gaze that not even the destruction of the universe could tear apart. He was so handsome, the way his hair swept over his piercing eyes… so sexy, she thought she would melt.  
Queen Serenity spoke up. "And these are her Royal Guardians: Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Ami of Mercury, and Princess Mina of Venus."  
"And these are Endymion's Royal Generals: Jadeite, Nephlite, Zoicite, and Malachite," King Jasper said.  
The four girls curtsied, the four men bowed.  
Seeing the looks on all the girls' faces, Queen Serenity suggested, "King Jasper, Queen Jade, come and tell me about the planet Earth. I've never visited"  
Queen Jade's mouth fell open in shock. "You haven't? But it's so close!" With that, the three rulers walked towards the thrones to continue their conversation.  
Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion's gaze still stood, each reading each other's hearts. At the same time, the generals and guardians had picked up interests of their own…  
"Well, lets go get a table and get to know each other better, shall we?" Ami asked, breaking the silence.   
"Wh…what? Oh, ok," agreed Serenity. Everyone's mind cleared back to reality, and the group found a table.  
  
*~**~*  
  
An hour later, the royalties had started to become acquainted, feeling like they had known each other  
forever. Princess Rei and Jadeite had both excused themselves from the table, claiming they wanted to 'take a walk, get to know each other better.' Princess Ami and Zoicite were chatting about their studies and common interests, Ami's hand resting on his leg. Nephlite and Princess Lita slow danced, Nephlite hugging her close; Lita, finally finding a man that was taller than her, rested her head on his shoulder. Malachite and Mina also had begun to dance, both shamelessly flirting, her hand entwined in his hair, his hand stroking her back.  
"So, it seems like our friends have, umm, become friendly," Endymion joked through chuckles. He had found that himself and Princess Serenity had quite a lot in common.  
Serenity sighed, disappointed. She was having such a good time with Endymion, but making some  
appearance with her future husband was crucial. "Oh my, that reminds me, I have forgotten about Zech. This is a ball for us! I would like you to meet him… now where is he…" Serenity peered around when she spotted him across the room. A woman was against the stone side, him with his hand pushed against the wall as well so she couldn't leave, both dangerously close and obliviously flirting.  
Seeing the Princess was about to break into tears, Prince Endymion followed her look. He had never  
felt more raged in his life… how could her fiancé do that to her? He couldn't believe it.  
Endymion lightly placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Hey, why don't you show me around? Lets  
take a walk."  
Princess Serenity nodded solemnly. They stood up and exited the ballroom.  
  
*~**~*  
  
The Earth, with its mixture of colors, lit up the empty blackness of the sky, along with the twinkling stars, all smiling down upon the silvery moon. A breath of icy air swept along the planet, touching everything with its frosty body. She stopped upon the shining stone path, gazing up at the vast universe before her wondering eyes, her golden hair swirling around her. The princess appeared angelic, that any second she would spread her feathery wings and take part to the heavens… Endymion's breath caught at this magnificent site.   
Serenity turned, noticing the prince staring at her. His cheeks flamed, luckily covered by the midnight sky before them. She just smiled warmly. They began to step along the walkway around the exquisite Moon Kingdom Palace. An uncomfortable silence echoed in their ears, each fidgeting, not knowing what to say.  
"So, Endymion, what is your life like on the planet Earth?" Serenity questioned, tugging at her gown.  
Endymion ran his strong hand through his disheveled tresses. He sighed… he knew he could trust her with the truth. "Pretty edgy recently."  
"How so?"  
"It's just… my father… he's always instructing me to do this… but… there's never enough time… and my mother… all lectures… ever since Queen Beryl… its just gotten worse…"  
Serenity nodded her head in reply. She glanced up at his face, his eyes hurt and longing. She slipped her arm through his as a sort of comfort.  
Endymion looked down to see her eyes not full of pity but of compassion. He gave a breath of relief; the last thing he wanted was pity right now. The prince continued. "The only real communication I've had is with my generals. They're my only friends… and they feel the same way about Queen Beryl as I do."  
"And how's that?"  
"She's evil. Plain and simple… I swear it on the stars; she is up to something vile. She is… corrupting my parents into going against peace. As if she's hypnotizing their souls…"  
Noticing him get quiet suddenly, Serenity sprung up another idea. "Endymion, I want to take you to my favorite place on the palace grounds… come fly!" With that, she took off, laughing, lifting up her dress as she dashed down the path, her heels clicking against the stone. Endymion, stunned by her sudden un-princess likeness, stood bewildered for a few seconds, then quickly picking up the pace to Serenity.  
She suddenly stopped, Endymion crashing into her from behind. Regaining his composition, he finally glanced at his surroundings. Silver petals soft as satin danced in the air, some twirling to a waltz, some swirling a ballroom dance. A sea of pink flowers floated about the enchanted garden, their fragrance tickling the pair's noses, luring them in. Two lovers clung to each other under the smooth marble moon, revealing all the passion they held, in the center of the secret area. Gentle water rained upon them, empting into the pool below.  
The prince stood, mouth agape, speechless. Serenity giggled and skipped into the magical garden, falling down into the bed of pink petals. She closed her eyes, letting the enchantment and sereneness consume her being. While she lay, Endymion walked around, carefully examining every flower, every tree blossoming with life, every evergreen bush.  
"You have no roses," he realized.  
Serenity opened her eyes and looked up at the Earthling. "Hmm? What?"  
"There are no roses in bloom."  
She smiled. "We have no roses. They can't survive in our atmosphere. We can only grow lunar flowers. Why? Is that a bad thing?"  
Endymion now had his chance to grin. "On Earth, they represent true love and beauty. They really are a magnificent flower."  
"I've only seen a picture of one… Princess Mina says they flourish everywhere in Venus… the rose is their main flower." Serenity grimaced, longing. "But, I've always wanted to see one…"  
Endymion sat beside the Moon Princess. They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, gazing at his luminescent home planet. "This garden is so beautiful. Do you come here often?" Endymion questioned suddenly.  
"It's my private garden. Mother reserved it just for me… only her, my guardians, and I know about it. I come here often… to think…"  
"About what?"  
Serenity's eyes grew distant, as if pondering somewhere deep in her mind. "About everything… my past… my present… my future…" On the word future she frowned. "Basically about life…" Assuming she was getting to informal, her cheeks creeping a lovely pink hue, she stood up. "The ball should be ending now; let us head back." Full of Princess pride, she began to unravel the paths she had just taken, Endymion right on her heels.  
  
*~**~*  
  
"There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you!" exclaimed Queen Serenity, followed by Zech. Seeing Endymion follow in with Serenity, his eyes narrowed in competition, glaring pure venom at the prince.   
"Endymion! We are going to leave now! Say goodbye to everyone! We'll be waiting outside; gather your generals!" Queen Jade nagged at her son, giving Serenity one more curtsy and thank you, left to meet her husband.  
"Zech, will you come help me say farewell to our guests?" Queen Serenity requested. Zech posed a smile. "Of course, your Majesty. I'd be honored." The two exited, leaving just Serenity and Endymion.  
Serenity glanced about the ballroom. "Now, I know the Generals and Guardians were here when we left… where are they?"  
Endymion began to look with her. "I have no idea. Maybe we should go search for them."  
"No! Wait! We're here!" In staggered Ami and Zoicite holding hands, both with looks of pure joy at each other.  
Serenity and Endymion laughed. "Now, where are the rest of you?"  
They heard scuffling of feet. Turning around, the group witnessed Malachite carrying Mina princess-style, her arms wrapped about his neck, locked in a passionate kiss.  
"Uh, excuse me, Malachite? Zoicite? It's time to leave," Endymion informed his infatuated friends. Zoicite didn't even glance up. Malachite broke this kiss and gave the Earth Prince the most deathly glare he could muster, before Mina grabbed his face and brought it down once again to hers.  
The sound of laughing erupted as Lita and Nephlite followed. She was enveloped in his embrace, his hand caressing her face, both wearing yearning expressions.  
Serenity sighed, exasperated. "Is EVERYONE oblivious tonight? Lita, will you let go of him for one second? Mina, stop making out for one second? And Ami, look at me!" All 3 girls ceased their previous activity and stared at Serenity curiously as if they had just seen her for the first time.  
"Serenity? When did you get here?" Mina asked innocently.  
Serenity just shook her head in despair, joined by Endymion. "Generals, the ball has ended, it is time for us to return to Planet Earth. Now, where is Jadeite? We can't leave without him!"  
As if on cue, Rei and Jadeite burst into the room. Her hair, disheveled, her makeup, smeared, her dress, not on evenly. He had the slight trace of lipstick smeared on his face, his shirt partially unbuttoned. Both, out of breath, replied, "Sorry! We came!"  
The whole group rolled their eyes, the guys smirking, and the girls laughing.  
"What?! What's so funny?!" questioned the pair.  
"As I said, oblivious," Serenity stated, throwing her arms up in defeat. Everyone chorused with chuckles, except for the confused Jadeite and Rei.  
"Well, Generals, the King and Queen are waiting. We better head out. It was so wonderful to meet and become friends with you ladies." Endymion bowed to the Guardians, they curtsied back, agreeing. He pulled Serenity aside as the rest of the couples kissed with undying heat, embraced as if there was no tomorrow, and gazed like they were wed.  
"Serenity, I would like to meet you again sometime and talk. May I have your permission to visit you again tomorrow? Endymion took her hand, pleading, anticipation hanging in his eyes.  
Serenity thought for a moment… she was supposed to get together with Zech… she smiled. "How about at night? Meet me in my Garden."  
Relieved, he grinned. "It is set, and I bid you farewell now, till we meet again! Generals! Come forth!" Of course, the Generals denied Endymion had spoken. With much effort of the Prince and Princess, they pried the couples apart and managed to get the Generals out the door.  



End file.
